The son of Rhea
by AnimeTL
Summary: What if Sally died during child birth. What if Rhea was there, and adopted Percy as her son. How will this change everything? Bsd summary I know. When I think of a better one I'll rewrite it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The son, A sign from the father**

It was a horrible day here on earth. Sally Jackson had just died giving birth to a beautiful baby boy. Only the doctors were there who could only shake their sadly, as another life could go wrong.

"The poor boy, not even a minute old and yet he has already lost his mother." The doctors could only cover the dead body and carry the crying baby away.

While they were taking the baby another person was watching. It was the mother of the gods, Rhea. She could only fear sorrow for the poor baby. Never knowing his mother, and never feeling a family's love. Rhea was also sad.

She never had the chance to actually raise a child mostly because her husband kept eating them. She didn't even get the chance to raise Zeus, the child she saved. She was a mother but never got to actually become one. When her other children were... free from Kronos, They were already grown up. They joined Zeus into battle and left her behind.

She still had so much love to give and comforting thousand-year old men and women wasn't exactly... comforting. She then had a great idea.

As the doctors filled out some papers, Rhea appeared. She waved her hand took control of the mortal doctors minds and made them forget about everything about the baby. And to hide herself from the Olympians who were watching she wore a dark cloak to hide her face.

She picked up the baby boy and wished Sally Jackson the very best in her after life. She took the child to her home near Mount Tamaulipas. Her house was normal looking but had a homey feeling about it.

When she got home two baby lions came out to greet their owners and the newly born Percy. "This little boy is Percy, say hello."

Before Sally died she read her mind and gave her comfort before she died. Sally wanted to name her son Perseus, after Perseus hoping his luck would rub off on him. Percy still continued crying until Rhea used her powers to calm him down. The lions circled her as she breast-fed Percy on a rocking chair and the baby soon fell to sleep. Rhea made a crib to put Percy in and shook him to sleep.

"Sleep tight my little Perseus." she said lovingly ash she swept her hand against Percy's baby hair.

XXXXXXXXXX

_12 years later_

_Percy POV_

Hi I'm Percy Jackson and I'm running through Hades. Now for all this to make sense I need to rewind this all they way back to the beginning. I am a Demigod. Amazing I know right? Wrong. Being a Demigod can be awesome sometimes, but the endless swarm of monsters and immortals that want you dead sort of put a damp on things.

Anyway this story starts with the unicorn. I was with my mother Rhea. She was the Titan of Bless, Motherhood, Generation, blessing and Ease. Being her son came with a lot of perks and a lot of dangers. For most of my life nobody would bother me and I was pretty happy. Until something happened. One day my mother disappeared.

I ran all over the country to find her but I couldn't find her. Oh and I also have super speed.

Basically it was Hercules all over again. When Hercules was a baby, He was breast-ed by Hera and that had granted him incredible Strength.

My mother had breastfed me when I was a baby, and as a result I got super speed. I talked to my mom about it but she only told me there would be more surprises. I didn't get what she meant, but I did love her. She was probably the best mother anyone could ever have.

Our house was in California near Mount Tamaulipas. I walked back into the house into the house where two lions walked out in front of me. The lions were a male and female.

The male lion was called Προστατευτικόor Protector. Mom would always like to protect me and since she was symbolized by Lions she got me 2 baby lions as pets. The first was Protector, and the second was called Να φροντίζετε, or Nurture in english.

The lions were enchanted. They could turn into a necklace and they would hang on my neck, encase something happened. "Sorry guys, I couldn't find her."

The lions layed down in front of me as I sat down on a chair. I rubbed both their heads and relaxed. That was when I heard it. It sounded like a horse. It was then that I saw it.

It was pure white, had green eyes, and a golden horn. "_Master please come with me." _

I had no idea if I was going mad or if I was hallucinating from all the lack of sleep.

Unicorns were extremely rare. Some people thought that Unicorns were actually the only myth in Greek Mythology, but here was one.

"Um, are you talking to me?"

The unicorn lifted its head up and down and started running. Both of my lions were turned into a necklace and I ran after the horse.

I had no idea where it was leading me but I was sure it would help me find mom. Now this horse was fast, but not as fast as me. I had a lot of endurance and running across states wasn't hard. But this thing was leading me somewhere and I wanted to know where.

Eventually we landed in New York Manhattan. It stopped in front of some sort of hill, then it disappeared. It became like mist and dispersed. "Well it lead me here for a reason, might as well see why."

I looked around and I could only see a pine tree and that was it. I was about to climb over when I heard a menacing roar. I turned my head and saw a man with a bull like head, and he was wearing tighty whities. It soon charged, but I ran out of the way. Just as it was about to climb the hill it looked like it had run into a wall.

It crashed into the invisible force field and it soon fell backward. I ran forward and kicked him. It's eyes opened but it tried to grab me. My Lions came out and started to claw its body and started to destroy. The Lion's claws were Celestial bronze and their teeth were Imperial Gold, those two features alone made them vicious... Well that and the fact that they were lions.

As the Minotaur was turning into dust I walked over to the hill and tried to touched the barrier that the minotaur crashed into, but there was nothing there. "Weird... Let's just see what makes this place so special."

My Lions returned on my neck as I walked up that hill. There was only a lone pine tree at the hill, but that wasn't what piqued my curiosity. It was what I found over the hill. There was a big blue baby blue building and twelve cabins with each of them having a different design or symbol. Kids from 4 and up were walking around all in orange t-shirts.

"W-what is this place?"

It only took a moment for someone to appear in front of me. "Well what do we have here? A new guy? Great more, just what I need. Well come with me." the man said dejectedly

He was heading to the big house and made a hurry motion with his hands. I decided to walk there, so I wouldn't attract attention. When I went in, I noticed a man inside a wheelchair. He had a beard and looked a little old.

"So could you please tell me who you are?" the man asked

I told the man my name and he nodded listening to every word. I kept everything secret like who my mom was. When he asked me about my father... things got awkward. "I never knew my father, and I could care less."

The man in the wheelchair looked like he heard this story a million times before, then he introduced himself, he told me his name was Chiron, as the guy who trained heros. He waved his hand inside and a girl walked inside.

She had a tan like I do, she had blond hair that curved like princesses, stormy grey that looked like they were calculating me like I was a math equation. Her eyes were hopeful but she tried to hide it. She was pretty, but seemed to fixed on something.

"Well? Come on. I'll take you to your new home."

She then walked out. She led me to all the places inside the camp and showed me the cabins. Some were big others were small. The only one that caught my attention was a low, long building facing directly at the sea. The walls were gray with coral and sea shells that looked embedded into the stone. I was about to walk towards it when Annabeth pulled me back.

"What are you doing?!" She asked clearly shocked

"I was about to check what was inside that cabin."

"You need to know how things work. That is the _Poseidon _cabin, and no one but the children of Poseidon are allowed in there."

It took me about three seconds to understand what she was saying. "So basically all these cabins are for the gods kids?"

She nodded, "So who's your god parent?" I asked

"I'm a daughter of Athena." she said proudly then turned away. "Wait then where are you gonna put me? We don't know who my godly parent is."

She looked like she had heard this before then began to explain. "When we don't know who your godly parent, you are automatically put into the Hermes cabin. And judging by how you look, and you already knowing your mother, I would take out all the female goddesses. And since Dionysus didn't recognize you that would leave him out. That would leave only Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Ares."

Wow she could tell all that just by looking at all the stuff I said, but something sounded missing. "What about Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades?"

Thunder roared across the sky even though there was not a cloud in the sky. "Don't say there names! Names have power and it would be reckless to have the king blast you for it. And to answer your question those three haven't had children since World War 2. There children were too powerful and were changing the course of Human history. So they made a pact saying they would never have any demigod children anymore. Especially since the prophecy was made."

"Wait, what prophecy?" This was worth knowing

"Forget about it, it probably doesn't concern you."

After we finished talking she led me to the Hermes cabin. "Hey welcome to the Hermes cabin. I'm Luke." he stuck out his hand

I shook his hand and took a quick glance at Annabeth and she was blushing and had a little love struck smile. "It's nice to meet you Luke, I'm Percy."

"Well we're a little crowded so- Conner stop!" I turned my head and saw the guy named Conner about to try and take my necklace, but in that moment I used my super speed and grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground. "Whoa, man chill. It was just a prank." Conner said

"Try it again and you won't have to worry about pranks." No one was going to take this necklace away from me, and I meant no one.

I let him go and I saw everybody looking at me. I did the only thing I could do. I ran out. They looked at me like I was some sort of freak, and I hated that look. I ran out in the blink of an eye and to make my day better I ran into someone.

"Hey watch it punk!" She was big, beefy and looked real mean.

"Sorry, I just got here and-" My first mistake, telling them I was new

"Well how about we show you the ropes." they tried to grab me but I backed up

"I'm having a really bad day and I would apre-" My second mistake, trying to negociate

They grabbed my head and and my arms and started to drag me to the bathroom, and it nearly made me lose my lunch. I stomped my feet into the ground just outside of the bathroom and stopped them. "Let me go." I growled

I may have been raised by the Titan of bless, and motherhood, but just like a mother lion when you mess with her baby you get the claws. The lions felt my anger and appeared. Needless to say those guys let go immedietly.

But the girl didn't back down. "I don't know where those cat's came from but I ain't scared." She was about to move forward when the guy in the wheel chair appreared except instead of a wheel chair he now had a horses body.

I could tell he was nervous around Protector and Nurture. "Ok guys back down."

They roared at the girl then jumped at me. As they were jumping they returned into necklace form and hung there. "Well I see you have a magic item already, tell me my boy where did you get it?"

"I don't have to tell anybody here anything, and after the rough treatment they gave me you can expect that I ain't gonna be staying here."

I was about to turn around and leave when Chiron put his hand on my shoulder. "Do not be rash."

"I don't care. I only care about finding my mom and it's obvious that this place isn't going to help me with that. Besides I've been doing pretty well on my own, So there's no reason for me to stay."

"You're wrong. This is the only place that's safe for people like us." Annabeth said trying to convince me

She had just made it here along with some of the other campers."I don't need to be safe, I can take care of myself!"

At that moment something happened, they all stared at me in shock and got down on one knee and bowed their heads. I was confused for a moment then I noticed the glowing sea green trident above my head.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god."

That was when everybody came out came out. The entire camp had come out and were doing the same thing. It wasn't just them, girls were coming out of the trees, bushes, and rivers and did the same thing. My life was gonna get more complicated in ways I never would've imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Capture the flag, The Prophecy**

**Now that you guys got a taste of the story I want you guys to choose the pairing. I don't care who as long as they show in the story often, or will show up in the story. But please no Rachel because of the Oracle thing, other then that I'm good. Oh and if you guys wanna talk about this story or give me any ideas then put your name in the reviews and I'll look you up on Facebook, but please send a PV first.**

**Anyway you know the usual, Please review, enjoy the story, etc...**

Well my day got ruined, ever since I got claimed things have got worse. People treated me like the plague and Annabeth wouldn't even look at me. I know we aren't close but she was the closest thing I had to a friend in this place. And now that the entire camp knew I was the son of Poseidon, I was basically under house lock. Right now I was skipping the classes and was hiding in the woods.

I was laying at the base of a tree in front of a river, with both Nurture and Protector on both sides. Right now they were by best friends, in this place. I've only been in this place a few days and I was already thinking about busting out. But that was nearly impossible now. Ever since the camp found out I was the son of Poseidon, they were keeping me under lock and key. Why, I don't know. They even assigned me a guard. His name was Argus.

Argus didn't talk much but he was big, strong and had a hundred eyes all over his body. Rumor had it, he even had one on his tongue. Anyway he was watching me now. He couldn't exactly do anything with Protector and Nurture around but still it was irritating.

I was about to go take a quick nap when I heard it. It was like a Hilary Duff song on bag pipes. I was shook out of my drowsiness and looked over to where it was coming from.

There was a guy with goat legs, shaggy hair, and wearing the same orange T-shirt as everyone else. He was playing the bagpipes and it was obvious the Naiads didn't exactly like it.

They splashed him with water and then disappeared into the river. I walked over to him as he tried to dry himself off, then I plopped myself right next to him. It was then that he noticed me.

He put his soggy bag pipes over his face to guard him, like he thought I was gonna hurt him. "Relax I'm not gonna hurt you." both my lions walked to me and laid their heads in my lap. For some reason he didn't seem so scared anymore.

I never really had much practice with my water powers but when I waved my hand he seemed to be dry. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, so could you tell me why you were playing bag pipes in the middle of the forest?"

"They aren't bag pipes they're reed pipes. Hi I'm Grover Underwood."

"I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you."

Both my lions roared and then laid their heads back down on my lap. I started rubbing their heads and they nuzzled me. "Hehehe" He laughed nervously

"What?" I asked

"Umm, they said if I hurt you in anyway, they would... eat me."

"Yeah they're like that, but they're my best friends." and they nuzzled me further and let out little mews

"I'll be sure to tell him." Grover said

"What?"

"Protector want's it a little lower and Nurture wants it on the ear."

When I did what he said they started purring. "Well thanks Grover, well it's been nice talking to you but I think I'm gonna take a small nap in my cabin."

"Okay bye Percy." He said and started playing his reed pipes again. But I remembered something I walked over to the river and looked down.

I saw the Naiads in the river and they waved at me with smiles on their faces. It was the probably the first time I've seen a sincere smile since I've been in this place.

"Hey could you not soak that saytr again? He's sorta like a friend and I would appreciate it." They nodded but one of them said, and I don't know how I understood but I did, said only if he played it somewhere else. "Ok I'll be sure to tell him."

"Umm, they said they wouldn't soak you anymore only if you played somewhere else."

The naiad then told me something else. "Oh ok, They said there's this tree Nymph who they say loves reed pipes. Her name is Juniper."

That got him going, he was gone right after I finished my sentence. I just shook my head and walked back to my cabin and Protector and Nurture followed.

I just jumped into a random bed and just crashed and so did my lions. A few hours later someone knocked on the door, really loudly, and that took me out of my blissful sleep.

I went over and opened the door there was Annabeth was and she was looking somewhere else, like she couldn't be seen talking to me.

"Dinner is about to start, and I was wondering if you would be on my team for capture the flag." She said but still not looking at me

"You know if you're gonna ask somebody for something then you should at least look them in the eyes, and what's capture the flag?"

So she looked me directly in the eye and told me what it was. It was a game where campers would learn how to fight and what it would be like in war except no death or maiming. "So tell me why should I be on your team? One minute you're nice to me the next you treat me like an outcast."

"That's because our friendship probably wouldn't have worked out."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a son of Poseidon, and I'm a daughter of Athena. Poseidon and Athena aren't really on or were on the best terms."

"So you are judging me based on my father, who I've never even met before in my entire life? Tell me oh daughter of the goddess of wisdom, does that sound wise?" I got her and she knew it

"Well when you put it that way of course it sounds bad." she tried to reason

"Forget it, and sure I'll be on your team, just don't expect for me to actually do anything." I said

"That's fine, all I needed was for one more person to be on border patrol." she said

"Well I'll see you at dinner."

I then slammed the door in her face, then took a shower.

After I was finished, I found I could will my hair to dry and that saved a lot of time. I found a new change of clothes and wore my same old shirt. I wasn't one of them and I planned on showing it. When I went out, I saw all the other cabins line up with in rows and were taking roll. One of the perks of being alone in a cabin, was that it was easy taking roll.

I just walked over to my table with both Protector and Nurture and waited. Both Nurture and Protector were laying by my seat waiting as well.

Soon the Nymphs and Naiads appeared out of there trees and rivers and brought the food. ONe of the Naiads from before came and she brought to big plates filled with steaks and gave them to me. I was about to tell I couldn't eat all that when both Nurture and Protector rubbed against my and the Naiads feet. It was then that I understood. "Oh thanks... Hey you never told me your name before."

"Oh you can call me Nano. It's nice to meet you Lord Perseus." she said with a bow

Nano was a Naiad and looked about my age, but she was probably a lot older. She had pale skin, a light shade of green hair, baby blue lips, river blue eyes, and a cute elfish face. She was wearing blue jeans, a shirt green T-shirt saying 'Don't pollute the water, Love it', and a bracelet of small blue rocks.

"Hey no need to be formal. You can just call me Percy, and thanks for bringing the meat for my two buds." I said and pet both my buddy's heads

"Oh it's no problem Percy, if you ever want to talk or need anything feel free to ask." She said with a kind smile and walked away

I put both of the plates down and Nano got me a plate of food for myself. The strange thing was that there were a plate of cookies and they were blue. I found it a little odd but nice as well. I was about to chow down when I saw everybody walking to a big fire. They all said something then put some food in it. I did the same thing as every one else did. I walked over to the fire but when I looked around the fire I noticed a small girl inside the fire,but she wasn't getting burned. Then I got a closer look. She had eyes which were warm and cozy, almost like my moms except her eyes weren't fire. "Hey are you ok?"

She seemed to be a little surprised that I could see her and she told me what to do. "Say to the gods then say a prayer then put a portion of your food into the fire." she said with a smile after she said that she sort of blended into the fire.

"To the gods, I guess." I said then put some of the chicken on my plate into the fire. "Please help me find my mom." I said then walked back to my table.

I began chowing down. The food was great. I really had got to remember to compliment Nano on her cooking. After I finished I heard Chiron announcing that Capture the flag was about to start. I went to the shed with Nurture and Protector in necklace form and was now looking for some gear.

I found some of the gear but there didn't seem to be a sword that would work for me so I grabbed a lighter blade and with Annabeth's help I managed to put on my breast plate.

Now I was waiting in my position and waited for anything to happen. I was at the creek and was under the water relaxing and waiting. Nano and the other Nymphs and Naiad's couldn't come out because of a rule in the game.

I waited for a little while then I heard it, The girl and her friends who tried to drag me into the bathroom and do who knows what. "Where is he?!" shouted the girl

"I guess he got too scared to actually fight." said one

"Yeah, He's probably hiding under his bed in the cabin."

They were getting on my nerves and one of them had their feet near the water. I got an idea. I started 'swimming' slowly toward ugly number 1 and in a split second dragged him down, then knocked him out with the butt of my sword.

"What the-" It was then that I jumped out of the water and crashed into ugly number 2 while effectively knocking him down with an elbow to the jaw. He was bleeding and in pain and was pretty much out of the fight. All that remained was the girl. "You know I didn't get to pay you back for what you tried to do to me."

"Please, what I'm gonna do to you now is gonna be a lot worse then what I would've done back there." She said then charged with a spear in one hand and a shield in the other. She was seriously planning on killing me but thanks to mom, I got a few tricks up my sleeve.

I used my super speed and dodged the spear then took it away from her, and slowed down behind her. "What the-"

That was about the time when I stabbed her from behind with the spear, and imagine my surprise when I found out it was an electric spear. "Well I think I've done my job." I then snapped the spear in half.

"Good job Hero, Now tell me where did you learn how to fight?" I heard it in the trees

"Where are you?" I couldn't see anybody but I heard something jump down from the tree and land to the ground in front of me.

It was then that I saw. Annabeth seemed to materialize out of nowhere and with a Yankee's baseball cap in her hand. It was then that I realized I had been played.

"You set me up!"

Annabeth just shook her shoulders, "Athena always has a plan, plus after what you did to Clarisse, I knew she would go after you. So tell me where did you learn how to fight."

This girl was... I don't even know how to describe her. "My mom wanted me to protect myself, so she taught me how to fight."

"I see..." There it was again that calculating stare

Annabeth's eyes then turned to shock as she tackled me to the ground, and in the nick of time. A big black mound appeared out of nowhere and would've gotten to me if she hadn't done anything."

"Percy, run!" Annabeth shouted

We got off each other and ran, it was then that I saw it. It began to circle Clarisse and was about to use her as a chew toy if I hadn't grabbed it from behind. I didn't like Clarisse but even she didn't deserve to die like that.

It flung me like a bull, and I crashed into a tree. "I'm the one you want so leave the rest of them alone!" Against my intention both Protector and Nurture appeared and were the only things standing between me and that thing. They growled and then to make matters worst, somehow the trees around me caught on fire. I could barely make out a silhouette of a person running away from the trees.

Both Protector and Nurture went after it, and that gave me the time to use the water in the creek to put out the fire. I never used my powers to that extent before but it was either that or let the forest burn down.

I willed the water from the creek to rise and dropped it on the burning trees. The fire was put out, but I felt drained. I was about to collapse when Annabeth came and helped me up. "Whoa you okay?"

"Yeah, what was that thing?"

"A hellhound from the field of Punishment, It was probably here to take you to Hades."

"What would Hades want with me?"

"I don't know, but he's probably angry about Poseidon having a child."

"Great now the god of the underworld is trying to kill me just for being born."

Chiron came galloping and tried to assure me. "Percy my boy, it is best if you go back to your cabin and get some rest."

"What do you think I've been doing all day? The one time I actually show up for a camp activity, I get a Hellhound after me. What's going on Chiron, What's this prophecy that Annabeth mentioned?"

Chiron had a look of alarm, and Annabeth looked nervous. "I guess this is no time for rest." He picked both me and Annabeth up and put us on his back and carried us all the way to the big house.

When we were there, he compacted himself into his magic wheelchair, and we all sit down at the table. Both Nurture and Protector came as well after they finished destroying that hellhound. They came back then laid by my feet.

"I never thought you would have to be sent out this early, but it's time." Chiron said

"Time for what? What's going on Chiron?"

"Zeus' Lightning bolt has been stolen and a war between the gods may be luring."

"Why would someone want to steal a lightning bolt?" It sounded completely ridiculous

"Zeus probably assumed that you were the one who stole the lightning bolt for your father."

"What?! I've never even met him before!"

"None the less, ever since the pact between the big three was made, they have been at each others throats and ever since Poseidon and some of the other gods captured Zeus in that golden net, he has never trusted your father and assumes that you his brother's son took it. Zeus has threatened war with Poseidon and will only call it off if his lightning bolt is returned to him by the summer solstice. Poseidon has also taken offense to the accusation and demands an apology by the solstice as well. If they don't get what they want then could you imagine the catastrophe that would've insured? The sky against the sea, nature against itself. The very world itself could be destroyed."

Only one word popped into my head. "Bad..."

"Perseus, It would make the trojan war look like a water balloon fight. That is why you need to take this quest. You are the one who needs to restore the balance between the gods."

"Why me? I didn't take it!"

"No but, it is the only way. What better way to stop this war than for a son of Poseidon to prove his innocence and clear his fathers name?"

"Fine, so what do I have to do?"

"You will need a quest from the oracle. Go to the attic and you will find her then ask for your prophecy."

I got up from the table and Nurture and Protector were about to come with me until I stopped them. "Sorry guys asking for this prophecy is something I need to do alone."

They stayed at the table and rested on the floor. I walked up the creaky stairs and eventually found the attic.

In there were some of the weirdest things. There was a jar with eyes, some monster claws and even a Hydra head in hung as a mantle, but out of all the things in this attic the creepiest thing was the corpse.

It was a skeleton with dark hair and wearing a rainbow Tye dye dress, and was just sitting there. That was the oracle. I walked up to it and asked it a simple question. "What is my destiny?"

A green mist came out of her mouth and enveloped me and her. Suddenly I hear a hissing, like a snake. And soon people I knew and didn't know appeared.

The first was my mom Rhea. She gave me the same loving smile she always gave me, _You shall go west and face the god who has turned._

The next one was Annabeth and she looked at me with those calculating eyes, _You shall find what was stolen and see it is safely returned._

The next was Nano and she gave me a smile, _A mother's love shall protect you in your journey, The traitor will escape and the greater evil will be kept at bay._

The next was Grover with his reed pipes, _The war will be prevented with the help of two others, You and your friends shall save the day._

The snake seemed to go back into the skeleton and the green mist was dissiapting. "Wait what about my mom?! Will I get to see her again?!"

The snake just went back inside and everything was like before up in the attic. I wasn't going to get my answers but I got my quest.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: The beginning of the quest**

**I'm scared... I might have mouth surgery so I'm scared. I researched it and If I do need it then I'll have to eat nasty hospital food through a straw for a week. Remember HOSPITAL food through a straw.  
**

**Anyway seriously I want you guys to pick the pairing, until I reach a vote of 20 I won't continue. I know unfair but suck it up.(Note Annabeth will be allowed but will be halved, I'm just tired of the usual. I will write if you people really care that much.)  
**

**Anyway I got a challenge for any Percy Jackson fanfiction writers. I want you guys to create a PercyxPiper story, it has to be long, and good. That is all, if you accept my challenge, then I will grant any question you have revolving around any of my stories.****  
**

**That is all.  
**

XXXXXXXXXX**  
**

I was was walking down those stairs with the prophecy in my mind. When I came down, I saw everyone's eyes on me. I walked back to my seat and it was quiet until Chiron broke the ice. "Well my boy tell us what you heard."

I relayed the prophecy to them and now all it took was to figure out what it means. That green mist and the mummy it came out of still haunted my mind with images of those people. My mind was listening to the quest over and over again, by the sounds of it I would do a good job with this quest. But still some parts of it kept me wondering.

"Well from what we heard you'll find the bolt, that's good but where do we start?" Annabeth asked

"It said go west but no where specific. Chiron you got any idea where we should go?"

Chiron had a hard thinking look in his face until he said one word "Hades. The entrance to the underworld lies in the west."

"Wait you're telling me that we have to go to Hades?!"

"For all we know now Hades is the biggest suspect. Hades has always held a grudge against his brothers because he was the one that got stuck with the underworld when they divided the world up when they took it away from their father." Annabeth said

Great now I got to go to Hades to get some bolt I didn't steal and I don't even get a say, because if I say no I'm dead and WWIII would start. This is so unfair. "Well at least now we have a destination, question now is how do we get there without you know dying?"

"You will need to go to the entrance of the underworld. The entrance lies west in Los Angeles, Specifically I do not know where." Chiron said in his own wise way

It's in California, that meant I could go home and rest "Well at least I can visit my house on the way."

"Wait, where's your house?" Annabeth asked inquisitively

Annabeth was curious about me, that much I could tell. It was fun sometimes to just mess with her. Why she was so fascinated with me I'll probably never know why but it was nice to know she actually wanted to know more about me."At San Fransisco, why?"

"I... I used to live in San Fransisco." Annabeth said with bitterness in her voice.

Something told me I shouldn't poke at her history. "So when do I leave?"

Chiron was about to answer me when Annabeth slammed her hands on the table "What do you mean I? You have to take 2 others with you on your quest!"

"Who said I had to take anybody along?!"

"The prophecy for one, Don't you remember what it said? You and your friends shall save the day." Annabeth countered

There it was again, this girl just loved to push me. "Fine then I'll take Grover and Nano."

Annabeth seemed to get more angry, this was when Chiron decided to cut in "I'm sorry Perseus, but Nano will be unable to help you. Nano needs to stay at camp, if she strays to far from her life source then she'll die."

"Great way to bum me out. So who else is there that I can take?" While I was saying this, I could feel the anger grow from Annabeth, and to tell the truth it was pretty funny.

She was about to say something when I stopped her. "I'm kidding, I'll be taking Annabeth along." Her anger seemed to dim just a little but I could tell she was still angry. Let's see how long this will last shall we.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was in my cabin looking at the ceiling with both Nurture and Protector laying on the other beds. So far the only thing that was on my mind was finding my mom. But in the little time I've been here there are some people I can actually tolerate. Well I got nothing to worry about. Once I get mom back everything will go back to normal.

"Everything will go back to normal..." Could I really leave them... Agh thats a road I'll get to when it get to it for now I only needed to know what might happen

"Ugh I'm driving myself crazy, Nurture, Protector come on. we'll be going for a run."

They both got up and followed me. I opened the door and there Argus stood in front of with his back turned to me but his eyes still watching me. It was kinda creepy to say the least. "Say Argus you mind if I go for a run?"

Argus just continued to stare at me then looked like he was sighing as if he couldn't believe he couldn't believe he was letting me go. He steeped aside and I decided to run to the woods, and he could no longer see me at all. Argus wouldn't say anything he hasn't said anything to anybody.

I was walking around when he showed up. Mr. D was what he was called. He stared at me and was levitating in the air. "Well Peter Johnson, what do you plan to accomplish with this quest?"

"My only goal is to find my mom and that's all saving the bolt is just a bonus, whats it to you Mr. D?"

"Just telling you to not return here, the longer you stay the more work, and out of all the children of the gods I really don't like the sons of Poseidon."

"I don't care, it's not like I consider myself his son anyway." after I said the Mr. D just disappeared.

"Crazy old god." I said then walked into a different place

I finally reached the river and just sat there. I saw myself in the reflection and finally got a good look of myself. My hair had grown longer and messier, I'd grown a little taller, and my skin was getting more or less pale. Then a ripple appeared, and out came Nano. "Percy, what's wrong? You seem down." she said then took a seat next to me

"Nothing Nano, just needed some time alone."

"If you just wanted time alone then why not go to your cabin?" she asked inquisitively

"It was kinda depressing. It was dark and out here seems more peaceful and lively. And both Nurture and Protector prefer it outside anyway."

Both of them mewed and both put their heads on mine and Nano lap. "Well Percy how do you feel about going on your first quest?"

Nano was so caring, it was nice. " Lousy, I have to find a bolt that I was accused of stealing and bring it back or World War Three is gonna happen. I really wish I hadn't found that stupid Unicorn."

To most people that might've sounded completely insane, but that's just another day in my and I'm assuming other demigods lives. "Well look on the bright side, if you hadn't followed it then I wouldn't have met you." Nano didn't look directly at me

"Yeah, I guess that was a good thing, just wish I didn't have to deal with all this. I mean is Zeus-" Que thunder " Is he really that paranoid that he would blame someone who was on the other side of the country stole the bolt?"

"I do not know the answer to the question. Tell me Percy, why do you want to leave this place? To most demigods it would be their second home, but not to you, why is that?" Nano asked genuinely confused

"Guess theirs no harm in telling you my story. My mom had found me when my real mom died giving birth to me, ever since I was little she was always there along with these to guys." I said rubbing both Protector and Nurture's ears "I always felt at home, of course mom taught me how to defend myself, When ever I did leave home I had these two with me, I went across all over the country and saw so many things, it was amazing. Made a lot of friends too... They come by my house from time to time. Mom could always find me no matter where I went, but then she disappeared. The only reason I made it here in the first place was because that Unicorn found me. I just followed it. This place seems alright but it isn't what I would call home."

"Your mother sounds like an amazing women. I'm sure you will find her Percy, that's what quests are for." Nano said

"Thanks, she was. So tell me Nano what were your parents like?" I asked out of courtesy and I was genuinely interested

"Well my parents were really great. My mother was a naiad but my father was a mortal. A lot of things happened but I ended up becoming a full naiad and ended up here." As she was saying all that, I noticed how sad she looked

"So where are they now?" I asked her worried

Nano looked even more saddened by my question. "Contrary to what you think Percy, I am the same age as you. I may be a full naiad, but my fathers blood still flows in my veins. The gods made me immortal but not without a price. Sometimes I wonder if that price was too big to pay." Nano folded her knees to her chest with her arms keeping them there.

Nurture stood up and started to nuzzle and lick Nano. Nano looked up and started to pet Nurture while I sat there feeling like a jerk. "I'm sorry I made you feel something so painful..."

"It's alright, it's getting dark out here Percy, you should go back to your cabin..." Nano said

"Alright." I said then started to get up

"Percy... Promise me you'll come back alive okay?" After she said that she kissed me on the cheek then jumped back into the lake, leaving on the surface with a dumbfounded look on my face.

I soon left there still trying to remember what happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

Today was the day that the quest was gonna start. I had just packed up a backpack with supplies. A few bottles of water, a sleeping bag, some spare clothes, and a couple of snacks. I sped up to the pine tree and figured I might as well get some rest. I was at Thaila's pine or at least I think thats what its called. I was laying on top of one of the roots, when Annabeth came.

"Did you pack up yet?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah I got my supplies over here." I said as I showed her my backpack

Annabeth then took a seat right next to me and we sat their in what I thought was peaceful science but apparently to Annabeth it was awkward silence. I was sitting there relaxed, and without worry but Annabeth just stared at me with those analyzing eyes, and soon enough it got awkward for me too. "Annabeth."

"Yeah?" she said still staring or analyzing is what I should say

"Could you stop staring at me, I'm getting uncomfortable." I said looking at Annabeth directly in the eye.

"Sure. Um Percy, I'm sorry." Annabeth said looking down

Well this was intresting, she's actually apologizing question now is, what. "For what?"

"For treating you the way I did." She said simply

"It's alright, I forgot about that stuff anyway. So are you ready? Argus has pulled up the bus so I guess we should get going." I said pointing down under the hill

Annabeth looked over their and nodded then got up. I was about to get up myself but after Annabeth got up she offered me her hand. Guess she did want to change her opinion of me. I guess she could be a good friend after all. I took her hand and she pulled me up. Grover was already down there waiting for us along with Chiron. "Race ya down the hill?" I asked Annabeth

"Your on." Annabeth said then started running.

I wanted things to get better between us, I really did, but and I say this in the nicest possible way, she never stood a chance. The quest was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A new meaning to save the day****  
**

**Again the pairing will be up to you guys, I'm like the forger of a blade, but I do not wield it, but without the forger, their would be no sword in the first place. Anyway 3 things I just want to say. Again pick the pairing, I created Nano because I wanted something interesting, plus to make an OC encase you guys couldn't guess.  
**

**1. I'm really tired of the stories where Percy is abandoned the camp or the other way around then gains a ton of power and stuff. Quite frankly I think those stories are just sad. They are WAY overpowering, the plot is almost all the same, I mean when you read one you practically read them all.  
**

**2. The sea of monsters movie is being made and all I have to say is BOO! They already ruined the first book with that movie. They ruined the plot and the characters. I was fine with Logan Lerman but they messed up bad with both Annabeth and Grover. Makes me want to slap those guys in the face. Now I understand why Rick Riodan didn't watch those movies, they just ruined his work.**

**3. You know challenge to make a PercyxPiper story. I'm just tired of reading the same Percabeth stuff. Plus you don't really see those story around. I mean the goddess pairings are very interesting.  
**

**PICK THE PAIRING!**

XXXXXXXXXX**  
**

Before Chiron let us leave he gave me a wad of money and around a few Drachmas as if he knew I would need them.

It was a silent bus ride. Argus was keeping his eyes forward with two looking back at us. To tell the truth it was getting creepy. Argus had dropped us off at a bus station where we waited for a bus. To tell the truth, I could just speed us all the way their in a matter of ours but that would mean I got some explaining to do. I just wanted to get this over with and make this fast. Little did I know, fast was what I'm going to get.

We were on a bus ride heading west. I looked outside and saw three old grannies looking at me. I couldn't see their faces, but they held out a string. It was a light blue string and it made my heart beat fast. I looked away and saw Annabeth looking at me again, but this time with concern. Yeah go figure. "Percy are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just those old ladies really freaked-" They were gone

Annabeth of course was skeptical. "They were here and they had this string-" Now she believed me, and here is where the bad news came

"Those were the fates Percy. They only come when someone is... you know."

I turned pale automatically. I couldn't die now, I had too many people left behind, and so many things I wanted to do. There had to be some way I to lighten up the situation. I then got an idea. I clutched my chest "I can feel it, I'm being taken away... Goodbye cruel world..." I then closed my eyes

"Percy! No you big idiot, you can't die now! You just can't! I never even got to say how-" Annabeth was soon getting teary eyed

I couldn't even understand Grover, he was bleating, crying and chewing his shirt. I can't handle it when girls get like this. It was comforting to know Annabeth cared this much for me. It was time for me to give up the little act "Wow I didn't know you cared so much." I said pulling myself up

Grover looked relieved but angry. Annabeth... well she was a diffrent story. She looked happy, angry, relieved, and murderous all at the same time. "You idiot!" she smacked me hard

I felt embarrassed because I would've expected some one to be looking back here or at least rush over here to see if I was alright when I was... faking but there was no one. There was no one on the bus except the bus driver and he was looking back at me with a bright smile, but he also looked nervous at the same time. Three different old ladies were about to enter the bus but the bus driver closed it and soon drove off at high speeds. He pulled a lever and soon left the chair. "Hello Percy and friends, I am Bob the bus driver."

Annabeth looked outside the window and looked shocked. When I looked outside I saw it too. Everything was going in super fast motion, or we were. Annabeth soon knelt down as did Grover. I however was still confused. "Who are you Bob?"

"I am the awesome one, but all that aside I need a favor to ask of you. It seems as though my _friend_ Apollo had his sun chariot... stolen."

"But _Bob_ who would steal Apollo's chariot, and what is this?" Annabeth asked, meanwhile Grover's teeth were chattering.

"Ah well I called in a favor from Hephaestus and here's what he could build in short notice. I will take you to where you want to go but in turn Apollo really needs his chariot back so do you mind finding it and who took it?"

Annabeth wasn't sure what to do, Grover looked like he was about to keel over, but I knew exactly what to do. "Sure why not. Just take us to Hades and you got yourself a deal."

Apollo wasn't looking so sure but none the less, in a matter of seconds we were already in front of a building with a sign that said DOA. "I helped you reach a lot of distance, so make sure you find it, oh and good luck saving the world and stuff." With that the bus glowed and then it was gone.

"Well we're here so now what? Maybe if we bust in and raid the place we can get the bolt."

Annabeth looked like she couldn't believe what I was saying. This time Grover finally said something since this started. "Blahhh- I don't wanna go to Hades, Percy. It's dark and underground. Satyrs aren't good there."

"It's alright man, me and Annabeth can go down and get the bolt. We'll be out in a few minutes with the bolt, then we'll look for the chariot and take it for a joy ride to New York." I said trying to reassure him

Annabeth of course had to ruin my fun. "You're not 16! You can't drive yet!"

"Is there a rule saying I can't drive the sun to New York?"

Annabeth remained silent but I could tell I was getting to her. What was it that made making Annabeth angry seem so much fun? Grover stood there and saluted to us. With all being need to be said, I opened the doors that led to the Underworld. When I looked inside it, it wasn't what I expected.

It looked like a lobby inside a hotel. There were transparent people, some were crying, others were uncaring or praying. Some music from a radio. At the front desk was a guy with an Italian suit with a pin that said Charon, and he was reading a newspaper. "Hello my good man, a ride for me and this lovely lady please." I said pointing to me and Annabeth

Annabeth seemed to turn away from me, but now was not the time to focus on that.

He raised an eyebrow and pulled away from his paper and looked at me. I tried not to look at him in the eye but I did and needless to say I did not like what I saw. They were full of death and despair. "Well now how did you die?"

"We were both in her dad's car on the top side of cliff at night. We were about to do make out when I accidentally put the car into drive and then we drove over and that is our story." I lied, and it wasn't a good one but if I died I might as well have fun with it

"Ehh you young people are always so irresponsible. So tell me lad, how will you pay for your ride down? You young people never seem to die prepared."

"Well I was hoping with this." I said giving him the drachmas Chiron had given me

"Well now where did you get these?" Charon said eyeing the coins greedily

"Oh you know here and there."

He eyed me now and eventually agreed. "Fine come on, and if you ever see Hades, tell him I want a raise."

He opened a door in the back and opened the door, then looked at us to get in. I was about to go but Annabeth looked down. So I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me. "It's alright, I'll protect you when we're down there so don't be afraid ok." I said trying to assure her

I thought she was scared, turns out she was just angry. She kicked me then let go of my hand and stomped her way to the doorway.

"Ehehe, the ladies have been complicated since the beginning of time. Yours seem especially complicated boy, I wish you luck." Charon said then took us down.

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Crazy **

XXXXXXXXXX**  
**

It was a quiet elevator ride down to Hades and well things were as you expected, gloomy. Annabeth still seemed angry but also a little embarrassed. We were in that elevator for a few minutes then we were down in Hades. It looked beautiful in a gloomy and dark sort of way.

It was dark almost everywhere. The only thing that lit it up were the fires from the crevices. In front of us was a river of styx. It was like black clear water, filled with broken dreams, crippled hope, and shattered lives. "Hey, Annabeth... How can anybody live like this?"

"They can't. That's why only the dead remain here." Annabeth said sadly looking at the land of the dead.

"Good luck you two, You'll need it." Charon said leaving us here

We were on the other side of the River of Styx, right near a line of souls. In front of us was Cerberus and we were in front of the EZ death line. We just walked passed those souls and now we were standing in front of a giant black three headed rottweiler. It bent it's head down and started sniffing.

"Annabeth, He can't see us right?" I said rather nervously

This was a giant dog that could swallow me in just one gulp. If it can tell we're still alive then the only way we could possibly get through would be for me to speed me and Annabeth through from under him. Of course that would cause me to explain myself. I was surprised by what Annabeth did next, she put out her hand and Cerberus looked alert. He put one of it's heads down and sniffed Annabeth's hand.

"Annabeth, you sure about what your doing?" I said calmly

"I used to have a dog Percy, I know what I'm doing." Annabeth said quietly

Cerberus finally licked Annabeth's hand and layed down crushing some souls while Annabeth petted him. I probably had a hysterical look on my face because when Annabeth turned to look at me she laughed.

I walked around Cerberus and soon Annabeth was right behind me. Cerberus started whimpering but Annabeth assured him, she would be back. We walked passed the judgment pavilion and now were walking down to Hades castle.

The road was long but now we were standing in front of Hade's gates. I was about to push them open when I was stopped. "So Perseus you have saved us and the master trouble from finding you." It was a fury

"Well I got to get back Zeus' bolt or the entire world will be destroyed. So waiting would be a big no no."

When I turned I saw 10 dead soldiers with guns pointed at us. "Now be a dear and surrender."

I could make it out of there but Annabeth couldn't and taking her with me would slow me down getting us both killed. "Fine we surrender." I said

"We just can't-" I gave Annabeth a hard look.

If we were going to make it out of this then I needed to be really careful. One of the soldiers pulled out two two handcuffs and approached me and Annabeth. He went to me first and pushed me against the gates to tie my hands. Before he pushed me, he got close enough for me to steal his key.

Me and Annabeth were soon led straight to Hades. We were soon in front of a giant door and the soldiers finally left. The Fury had pushed the giant doors open and soon we were in front if the God of Death. "So Nephew, why have you intruded on my territory after you stole from me?" Hades said coyly and hidden anger

"We are here to take back Zeus' bolt, please return it to us and we'll be on our way."

"You dare accuse me of that boy!" Hades pointed his finger at me

Really wish Persephone was here. She could probably solve her husbands anger issues, but she wasn't so this was gonna be tricky. I had very discreetly unlocked my cuffs and soon super sped my way up to Hades shoulder. "You know uncle Hades, this can all be resolved in a very simple way. Just give us the bolt, we'll save the world, and we could leave you intact. What do you say?"

Hades narrowed his eyes at me. A demigod with a special skill hasn't been heard of since Hercules was around. "You dare threaten me godling?!"

The fury had put it's claws on Annabeth's neck and waited for the order to kill. I however came prepared. In the split second I went to Hades shoulder, I took something from Annabeth that would help with this situation. "Hey Annabeth! You missing something?!"

I then twirled the knife in my hand and threw it straight at the fury's head. It disappeared in a pile of dust and Annabeth picked up her knife. She couldn't decide to be angry or grateful to me, either way we were good. I pulled out the pen Chiron gave me and clicked it. And soon a sword that fit me. I pointed it straight at Hades eye. "Now give us the bolt."

"Insolent fool, you come here pretending you don't have the bolt when you were the one who had stolen it. It didn't matter where in the world you were, your speed and being Poseidon's son would allow you to run anywhere in the world in only a matter of minutes. You were the one who stole Zeus's bolt and my Helm boy. Now the world will end and the dead shall rise again." Hades said to me

"You're wrong! I didn't steal the bolt or your helm! I only wanted to find mom!"

"You're mother boy? She died 12 years ago because of you and now you expect to get her back? You would dare take her out of Elysium because of your selfishness?!"

He must have been talking about my birth mom. "She made it to Elysium?"

Hades could somehow sense my honest surprise and the ground stopped shaking and the skeletons stopped. "Indeed, you little upstart. She was a good women, worthy to enter Elysium. Are you now going to try and take her back to the living world boy?"

"No... She deserves to stay there." My birth mother was a good women. She deserved to stay in Elysium. I hope she was happy. "Hades... Where is the bolt?"

"I do not know."

I sped off of Hades shoulder and back to Annabeth. "Let's go Annabeth. It's clear that Hades doesn't have the bolt. Someone has been playing us and the gods." I said to Annabeth "I will get your bolt back Hades, and tel my mom I said hello."

"Boy-" He couldn't finish the sentence because I grabbed Annabeth and super speeded my way back to the Styx.

"Percy, how do you-" I didn't let her finish

"That's a story for another day, for now we gotta find a way out of here. You think it's possible for us to get across?"

Annabeth looked skeptical and also more curious about me than ever. She didn't question anymore since she probably knew by now it was pointless. Crossing the river of Styx will be hard and we have no idea if Hades will come after us." Annabeth said thinking

We were standing on the border of life and death... Literally, and we were standing on death's side. Not a place you would want to be standing. I couldn't exactly run across that without getting burned or something, plus what about Annabeth she couldn't get across.

"Wait I got an idea!" she said smiling

That wasn't just a smile. It was a smile that said 'I am going to do something crazy, but you are my friend so follow me anyway.' She was practically glowing with the crazy glowing aura. "Annabeth, are you ok? I think you've been here too long and that Furies breath was taking it's toll." Annabeth is starting to freak me out and usually I'm on board with any idea, but Annabeth is going to kill me, I just know it.

"Follow me." was all she said

This was seriously weird. But this was the only idea we got and it was Annabeth so how crazy could the idea really be.

XXXXXXXXXX

Annabeth was practically gleaming with happiness and the crazy glow. "Well what do you think?"

"Are you kidding?" I was standing in a possibly mentally ill Annabeth in front of a giant three headed rottweiler. "You can't expect us to actually ride Cerberus out of the underworld! I mean we would be dog napping from Hades!"

"Is it against the law to steal Cerberus and escape the underworld." Annabeth asked me

Okay it was official I had been with Annabeth too long and I rubbed off on her. She was now using my tricks against me, so not cool. "Touche."

She whisled and Cerberus wagged his tail and bent down licking both Annabeth and me and a little extra for Annabeth. I'm starting to really question my power over water because I got really wet.

"Good boy. Hey you wanna play?" Annabeth asked and Cerberus responded by wagging it;s tail harder and barked loud enough for all of Hades to hear it. "Ok down boy." Cerberus knelt down and Annbeth rubbed all three of it's snouts. She got on and then waited for me to get on as well.

When in rome, do what the romans do. I went on Cerberus and held on for dear life. Cerberus was running fast and I was getting a little sick. I could never trust anything with more legs than I did.

Cerberus had actually jumped over the River of Styx and we were back on the side of the living. "I will never ever follow your plans ever!"

Annabeth whispered into one of Cerberus' ears and soon enough I got a licking again. Annabeth pulled something out of her backpack and it was a pack of bacon. She ripped it out of the bag and gave it to Cerberus. "Good boy now go back, I'll be back later ok?"

Cerberus barked and returned back to his place.

It was then that Charon came back. "Blasted dog! Well, well it seems you two are back. Do you little biggers need a ride back?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Review and pick the pairing, seriouslly this is tilting**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: What was meant to never be seen **

**Well it seems official this is gonna be a Pertemis story. **

**Now question do you think guys and gals think people with under bites look bad, It's just been something that's been bothering me. I want your honest opinion. Again glad you guys and gals like Nano, pairing ends after chapter 7, and under bites care or not, I want your honest opinion especially from the gals ;)**

**Oh and about the errors like me and him, instead of him and I. Remember this is a 12 year old boy so don't let the errors mess with you. I'm sure all the guys reading this have made those errors before when you were 12 at least once before. :P**

**Please enjoy**

XXXXXXXXXX**  
**

Annabeth and I were out of the DOA building and now we had no idea what to do or where to go now. Grover had been sitting on a nearby bench with crutches and about 3 burritos. "Yo Grover! You miss us?"

He looked over at us with a burrito in his mouth. He looked happy and glad that we made it out. "Yo Grove got us anything?"

After he gave us the other remaining burritos we talked and tried to figure out our next move. After about half an hour of talking we reached a conclusion, well Annabeth did, me and Grover just sort of went along with it.

"Percy, remember what the prophecy said? A mother's love shall protect you in your journey, what if there was more to that line?"

Me and Grover were completely lost right now. "What are you getting at?"

I missed the old Annabeth, don't get me wrong this Annabeth was fun but a little too on the crazy side. I'm not sure if her next plan would be the end of me or lead me through this.

"Well remember the Saving the day part? We thought it meant you would succeed in your quest but in actuality it meant we would find Apollo's chariot. So now if we can understand the mothers love part then we might be able to find out where to go next." Annabeth said rather proudly

Me and Grover however weren't sure if Annabeth was in her right state of mind. After this quest was over me and Annabeth are gonna need to spend a lot of time apart. "How do you know it's that line?"

"I don't." Annabeth said smiling

Grover looked like he was having a hallucination. He knew Annabeth longer than I did so seeing her like this was probably having a strain on his brain or something. I however was cool with that. "So where to?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your house."

Now here is the part where I say what. "What?! How in Olympus was that obvious?"

"Well you've been looking for her right? Well what if the place you were supposed to look was inside your house? Maybe there were some cluses there."

"Umm I'm not sure if going to my house is such a good idea... There are things I'd prefer for you guys to not see..." I was nervous, there are things in my house that were not for the eyes of other people

Now for the first time in nearly an hour that Grover finally spoke. " Plus how are we supposed to get to San Francisco?" It was time. Annabeth looked at me as if to say 'time for you to tell us the truth'. She had planned this, it was either tell the truth and go to my house the fast way or don't and take a long and complicated way.

"Fine, I guess it's about time to tell you guys the truth. You guys probably figured by now, I'm not like most demigods. When I said my mom, I didn't mean my birth mom, I meant the woman, well titan that raised me." Both Annabeth and Grover were wide eyed, and this wasn't the end of it. "You ever hear of Hercules? Well do you know how he got his strength?"

Annabeth was the first to answer but now she seemed a little awed but scared of me. "Who doesn't? When Hercules was a baby, Hera was tricked into breast feeding him and thats how he got incredible strength. Wait Percy are you saying you-"

After a bunch of no's and a long breathe, I could finally speak again "I don't have super strength as you could probably guess, however I do have a special trait, super speed. The titan that raised me and probably the best mom anyone could ever ask is Rhea, Titan of motherhood and bless. Anyway for around a two months I've been traveling all around trying to find mom. I can travel past states in a matter of minutes depending on size, so when I say I looked everywhere, I meant everywhere. I made a few friends here and there, I gave them my address if they ever needed to find me or ever needed a place to stay, and some do visit from time to time or are 'running away from home' and came to my house to crash. Some of which I'm pretty sure are demigods, but I figured I'd let them figure it out on their own time." They both seemed frozen with shock

"I knew you were special, but this wasn't what I was expecting." Annabeth said smiling

Grover seemed nervous but he seemed on board with me as well. I went over to the both of them and picked up Annabeth. "Sorry about this Grover but I need you to stay here, I can only pick up one person at a time. I'll be back in a few minutes... Wow what have you been eating Annabeth?" I said strained, Super strength would be so handy right about now.

I ran at my fastest speed, and even though my house was inside the same state, with Annabeth on me, I kinda had to slow down. We were finally at my house after about five minutes and Annabeth looked ready to barf. Both Protector and Nurture appeared and the doors opened. "Take her inside, I'll be back in a few minutes."

I ran back to Grover at half time and did the same thing. He was about to barf on the front porch but as he was about to, I ran inside and grabbed a bucket and put it on the spot where he was about to barf at. Annabeth was groaning on my couch and trying not to barf.

They both seemed nausiated but after awhile it finally ran out. Now they got a good look of house. From the outside, it looked amazing. IT was three stories high, a redish brown color, and a flourishing lawn. The grass was a pretty jade color, and the flowers came from all over the world. Inside, it gave off a homey feeling. The inside was a light brown color, some potted plants right by the door, a long fuzzy couch, (Mom always said what was the point of a couch if it wasn't fun and comfy) A great stereo system in front of it, and a huge plasma screen TV. The backyard had a pool and a cute little garden in the corner. "Whoa Percy why were you freaking out about us coming over? This place is beautiful..." It was then that she noticed it all the pictures on the wall had been flipped over. "Why are all the-" she said as she reached for one of them

I grabbed her hands and stopped her. What was on those pictures weren't meant for human or even godly eyes. Mom wanted those pictures everywhere in the house, even though I tried to convince her it wasn't a good idea. She loved those pictures so much, I however hated them. I try to hide them whenever my friends come over, but to almost no avail since my mom feels the insatiable urge to show them to all of my friends. No matter what I did, she always managed to get one passed me.

"Okay let me make this clear, whats on those pictures was not meant for human or godly eyes. Now what clue do you think could be left inside my house?"

"It could be anything, did your mom ever love something as much as you?"

I momentarily looked at the flipped picture frames and in that split moment Annabeth saw me starring too. "What is it Percy? What is so horrible about those pictures that you couldn't show us?"

I was about to tell them, but Grover was slowly moving toward one of the pictures to get a peek but I jumped him before he got the chance.

"Oh my gods..." Annabeth was looking at the picture with wide eyes and I could just tell she was just dying to laugh. "This... This was what you didn't want us to see?! Oh my gods you are adorable." Annabeth said and showed the thing that must never be seen

It was a baby picture of me in a tub with little soap duds in my hair. It showed me trying to grab something, probably the camera, and I was mid giggling.

She then started to flip them all over. All of them pictures of me when I was younger. "Oh gods, kill me now..." I said covering my face in shame

Grover started laughing too, he couldn't stop and accidentally knocked over one of the pictures, destroying the frame. The picture broke out and we found our clue. On the back of the picture there were words on them. _ Mommy loves you very much honey. A mother's loves never dies you know._

"Mom..." There were no words that could express how much I missed her. Both Nurture and Protector came back and I'm sure they could tell I missed her. They soon started pushing me to something. They pushed me to another picture.

I was about 8 years old and missing my two front teeth, and I was grinning like crazy. I was wearing a white t shirt, blue shorts, the golden necklace with Nurture and Protector around my neck, and I was holding a balloon in one hand and my moms hand in the other. Behind us was an amusement park that I hadn't seen in years. Mom was wearing a yellow sun dress, a golden bracelet, and her hair was in a braid.

"Percy?" Grover said as he put his hand in my shoulder

Then something happened. Someone broke down my door. "Well so this is where you've been all this time, nice place brat. Almost never would've found you." He looked like your average biker. He had big muscles, a leather jacket, a few scars on his face, short hair and he was wearing sun glasses. He broke down my door in my house and that wasn't a very good first impression.

Both Grover and Annabeth looked scared, and awed "Percy, kneel! That's lord Ares."

"I don't care if that's Zeus himself, no one breaks down my door!" I was angry, this guy just walked in and thinks he can just break down my door?! This house means too much to me

"Heh you got spunk I like that, shame I have to kill you." Ares said and pulled out a sword out of nowhere

"Bring it." I pulled out Riptide and super charged myself against Ares knocking him out of my house

He just grinned and jumped me. I blocked his strike with Riptide and used my other hand to punch him in the gut as hard as I could but it didn't seem to do a thing. He then punched me and I was sent back. "You'll have to do better."

This guy was seriously getting on my nerves, I charged again but nothing. It was obvious this was gonna be bad for me. Especially since I had no idea how to fight with a sword. It was then that something really unexpected happened. Grover, the quiet one we all know and love, hijacked a motorcycle, not just any motorcycle, it was Ares. "Aaaahhhhhhh! Move Percy!"

To tell the truth I was impressed. He stole Ares' bike and was about to ram him with it. "You saytr! I'll skin your hide for this!"

I was behind him and he was too busy shouting at Grover to notice. I stabbed riptide into his back and he crumpled to the floor. Ares seemed to be knocked out for good. "Whoo!" Grover shouted

Me and Annabeth were just looking at Grover in sheer shock. He just rammed down a god with his own chariot/motorcycle. "So what do we do with him?"

"Ooh I got an idea!" I ran inside and got some rope, a brick, and duct tape. Always bring duct tape. I super speed-ed and tied up Ares to his motor cycle. Then I used the brick and tied it to the ignition, and put duct tape over Ares mouth. I thought the motorcycle was going to fall but it turns out it was enchanted to always be perfectly balanced. I then sped it all the way to San Francisco Bay, and let me just say it was heavy but worth the work.

I then dropped the brick which started the motorcycle, and lets just say Ares was gonna take a dive. I then sped back home where Annabeth and Grover were waiting for me. "Percy what did you do?" Annabeth asked cautiously

"I took care of Ares. Lets just say he went for a dive."

"Percy! you drowned a god!" Annabeth asked me shocked

"I'm sure he'll be ok, he's a god after all, even if he is a sorry excuse for one. So what now we got no leads." That'd teach that meat head to not mess with me.

"Maybe I can help."

Both Annabeth were wide eyed and shocked. Grover looked like he was about to faint a keel over. Annabeth knelt down and bowed respectfully. I did something that would eventually help me meet the girl of my dreams, even though I didn't know it. "Who're you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**I'm sure you can guess who just entered the story ;) Please review and sorry for the long wait**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The most powerful weapon is used as a battery**

**I got an idea for the pairing. Just making a note on this chapter. Bonding time with D Ze**

**Now I can't believe you guys and gals couldn't tell who entered this story. You think I would just announce the pairing and not do anything. Why else do you think I would make the Apollo, I prepared for it. I made Nano for a reason like that too but thats for another time. and there might be some tears but there might not be. I'm not really good with emotional moments but the moment I'm thinking of will cause a few tears, hopefully.**

**God is teasing me! **

XXXXXXXXXX**  
**

I don't know who this girl was but one things for sure, she was beautiful. Her hair was a pretty auburn color, her eyes were a pretty yellow like the moon, and she was wearing a sort of hunter gear. She had a furry hoodie tied around her waist, a short armed loose shirt, jeans, an arrow quiver on her back, and she was holding a silver bow that looked like gazelle horns. She looked stunning but I had to keep my cool. "Who're you?"

She looked at me, straight in the eye. They looked old and wise not what you'd expect from a twelve year old girl. "I am Artemis, Goddess of the hunt."

My eyes were huge now, this girl just told me she was a goddess and I don't care if she is pretty Ares was sent to kill me and I ain't taking any chances. "What is with you gods showing up at my house?!"

"Shut thy mouth. You will show proper respect, _boy."_ This girl was bigger than I was. She was dressed in the same way as Artemis was, and I don't know how I missed this but their were other girls here too. An entire group actually, all dressed the same as Artemis. "Percy, bow your head!" Annabeth warned

"Why should I? Zeus has been trying to kill me even though I'm the one searching for that stupid bolt of his! And now he has them hunting me!" Was Annabeth not getting this? Zeus sent Ares and practically destroyed my livelihood.

"I do no know what you are speaking of but I have not come here to kill you. In fact quite the opposite. I have come to help you look for my brother's chariot." Artemis said

"I thought you didn't like guys." I read the legends, Artemis hates men and I sure as Zeus' beard am a man.

"Do not get me wrong demi-god, I do despise men, but I was called in by a favor and responsibility. If Apollo doesn't have his chariot back by tomorrow sunrise then darkness shall loom over the earth and the monsters shall stir. For some reason my foolish brother had come to you, a demi-god for help, I can only assume that you, Son of Poseidon are needed for this otherwise Apollo would not come to you. " Wow the gods are so generous, in case you guys and gals couldn't tell that was sarcasm.

It was already nightime by the time she had finished talking and the moon was overhead my house. Goddess of the moon great. "Well you are welcome to come in. Grover, Annabeth their are some spare rooms upstairs you can sleep their tonight."

Artemis nodded. "Raise the tents! We will camp here tonight." In a matter of minutes a few silver tents were up and infront of my lawn. Could things get any weirder?

I went to my room and both Protector and Nurture rested in their private... beds. They were more like giant fuzzy bean bags where they could scratch it and there'd be no rips. Also incredibly comfortable. I went into my bed and starred at the ceiling. So much has happened in such a few short hours. I sunk a god, and now I got a twelve year old goddess camping out on my front lawn.

After a few hours my mind started to go blank and I soon went to sleep where I got a hint of where the bolt and the chariot was.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Dream_

I was inside a dark place and I could hear voices but they seemed... distorted. Kinda like how their would be when your underwater and there was definitely a ton of pressure. I heard a couple of voices though. "The gods shall pay... First Poseidon will fall into the pit after taking our gift..." After that I heard metal clanking and heat and then I saw a ray of light. I managed to at least make out the shape. It was like a giant battery but with real lightning in it. Then I saw another figure walk up to the giant battery and hook something up to it. Soon lights everywhere started to turn on.

Then I was sort of moved into another place. It was dark like the last place but I had been here before. It was back in the underworld but I was standing over some sort of pit. Then I heard it, that voice. It sounded like a knife was being scratched over a stone wall making a horrible noise but it sounded like words which is what it was. "So you are the son of my treacherous wife, say hello to your DADDY!" Then the screech got louder and made my ears seem to bleed. "Soon boy I will kill you and I will take that treacherous women in chains!"

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with a start. My face was beading with sweat and my heart was racing. Whatever was in that pit was not friendly and it was after me and mom. Both Nurture and Protector were right by my bedside worried about me. "I'm fine guys just a nightmare."

Today was July 10, that means I only had 11 more days until the solstice and world war 3 was gonna start.

I went out of my room and did my normal routine. I walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel and as soon as I did I found a group of girls watching my Tv and then their attention was turned to me. Lets just say I was not a sight they wanted to see. "Stop! We are guests in this house. As such we will not kill him. Perseus Jackson, if you show up in front of my hunters like this again, I will hunt you down personally, and you will no longer have to worry about being a man." She gave me a cold look then turned back with the hunters and continued watching Tv, and as it turns out they were watching Animal Planet.

I went into my room and soon got a change of clothes. "I went to Annabeth and Grover in the spare rooms and they were just getting up. Being on the road and going through the underworld would give them a bad smell. "Go use the shower, I'll get some spare clothes for you guys." Grover was simple to find clothes for but Annabeth well I had a few girls who were my friends stay over a few times and my mom sort of took them shopping so now they had clothes over here. I didn't know what to pick out for Annabeth, so I let her pick.

I led Annabeth into a room full of clothes and she just looked around. She finally settled on a pair of jeans and a regular T-shirt. and She took some other stuff just encase she needed to change during the quest. After a very long excruciating wait, Annabeth was done and in new clothes and so was Grover. I will never understand why girls take so long in the bathroom.

After eating breakfast with the hunters who were still giving me evil eyes, I discussed what I saw in my dreams with the goddess of the hunt. "Hmm It appears they have taken the bolt to a place where even the sun cannot shine. They must be in Oceanus' territory. I'm afraid that is a place my hunters and I may not tread. You however son of Poseidon can. That is your quest. To find the bolt in the Trenches of the ocean and return it to Zeus." Artemis said

"But how can I when I don't know where it is? Do you have any idea how big the ocean is?! Just looking thorugh one would take years."

"Foolish demi-god, Do you not know where the land of Oceanus lies?" I was about to answer but she apparently already knew my answer "It is near your fathers castle."

The most powerful wepon in all of Olympus is right near Poseidon's castle in some deep dark trench being used as a battery. And now I have to go through Poseidon's castle and figure out a way to not die and find it. Great, just great. "Then what about your brothers chariot?"

"His chariot will lye in a place that is clouded from his vision. Only the most magical places can be clouded from his vision, that is where my hunters and I will go." She sounded absolutely sure

"Ok now that we got all that figured out, How will I get to Poseidon's domain? It's not like we can just take a bus there." I still had no idea as to where it was but Artemis never gave me a straight answer

"You will find it, It is in your blood after all." Artemis and her hunters started to pack up.

"Guys I want you to go with Artemis and her hunters. I'll go to Poseidon's domain and find the bolt." I was the only one here who could do this. They couldn't breathe underwater like I could.

Grover didn't seem to have a problem with it and just went to the Hunters as fast as possible. Annabeth well she wasn't too sure. She knew she couldn't make it to the ocean deep. So she gave me her luck... and her hat. "Come back alive alright seaweed brain?"

I got Riptide and packed up my backpack. and ran to the ocean in less than half an hour. Artemis said I would know how to find it, it was in my blood after all. I took one step into the water and nothing happened. I did feel more powerful but that really didn't help with the situation. "Where is that stupid castle?!" and sure enough I could feel its location as if I knew where it was the whole time. "Well that was easy."

I super speed-ed my way to the castle and sure enough there it was. It was like a city. The streets had lights and everything looked like it was part of nature. The walls were made of sea stone that somehow didn't crumble, their were pearls lining sidewalks in the sand and merpeople there. I was just out of view so no one saw me but I could not see any trenches. I sped my way through around the city but nothing. There was trench anywhere. Soon of course I was spotted. "Mommy look the son of Poseidon!" this little mermaid kid shouted and pointed at me

The merpeople didn't know whether to bow or whatever since I was technically their rulers illegitimate son. Oh well that didn't matter to me anyway. "Hey I come in peace, I'm just looking for something and I'll be on my way."

The nearbys stayed quiet. "What do you want?" One of them asked

"I'm looking for a deep trench, a place thats so deep not even the sun's light above can go all the way down." No one seemed to answer me. Then another Merman swam by. "Well, well Perseus Jackson, I didn't expect to meet you so soon little brother." He had two fish tails, black hair in a pony tail, and sea green eyes like mine.

"I don't know who you are, but you aren't my brother." This guy just comes swimming in and thinks hes the boss of me when I'm the one trying to save his fishy butt and everyone else here for that matter.

"What did he want?" He asked a nearby merman.

"He asked about a deep trench, although we have no idea what he's looking for."

"So a trench is it? Why are you looking for a Trench Perseus?" he asked me

"Oh no reason. Atleast no reasons that concern you and Poseidon."

After a long wait he finally said something. "Guards arrest him." Two mermen then swam at me but I already ran to the top of a house.

"My, you need better guards otherwise you'll never catch me."

I then ran into the castle before they could even blink. The castle was huge. There were doors everywhere and they were big ones. I figured their must be a map of Poseidon's domain somewhere so why not look in the best place, the castle. I opened a random door and I found a room full of games, old and new. There were about two slacker mer guards playing but they didn't notice me.

I opened another door and I found a bunch of chariots. They were mostly blue in color with some designs but not what I was trying to find. You'd think it'd be easy to find a library or something in here but no.

After about 14 doors I found the treasure room. There was nothing in here that was worth my time then I saw it. It was like a triangle but it was on the corner of the wall. I only noticed it because the coloring was different. I touched it and somehow a small door opened up. It was about the size of a dog house door opening and so I did what any other handsome, curious boy would do. I went in.

It seemed to go on forever so I tried to go back but the door and hollow weren't there anymore. I could still tell I was underwater cause I got that water feeling in between my toes but other than that I was lost. My GPS sense in the water seemed to be going haywire. At first it was telling me I was in the gulf of Mexico the next I was near the beaches of Hawaii. As I crawled forward the hole I was in seemed to get bigger, and darker too.

It was then that I heard it, the voices from my dream. They were cursing the gods and not soon after I saw lights. For the first time I saw what was there. It was a forge with electrical light but in the center of it was a container and inside that container was a lightning bolt. A bunch of things were touching attached to it. I was just hoping to get it and go but with the dozens of Telekhines that would be hard and the fact that the thing was welded down.

I hope Annabeth and Grover are doing a better job than I am cause this is gonna be tough.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Please review**


End file.
